Malam Dingin
by Nam Jung
Summary: "Kehujanan lagi, Na Jaemin?"/NCT Dream/Mark Lee x Na Jaemin/MarkMin/BxB/Fluff-gagal-/RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Kau ingin keluar kemana malam-malam begini Jaemin?" tanya Mark dengan wajah yang berubah serius ketika melihat Jaemin yang berpakaian rapi.

"Aku hanya ingin ke supermarket hyung, bahan makan sudah habis," jawab Jaemin.

"Aku akan menemanimu," kata Mark tegas.

Baru saja bibir Jaemin akan melayangkan protes, Mark mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan menatap Jaemin tajam. Dilihat seperti itu, Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menunggu Mark yang diduga sedang berganti pakaian.

Tak lama kemudian, Mark muncul dengan berbalut sebuah coat tebal. Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya memandang aneh pakaian Mark.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian begitu tebal hyung?" tanya Jaemin heran.

"Nemangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh? Ini kan musim dingin," jawab Mark.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi ini tidak seberapa dingin hyung."

"Kalo terlalu lama diluar bisa-bisa kita beku sayang," kata Mark sembari mengusak kasar rambut Jaemin.

Mereka bergegas pergi. Sesekali Jaemin menggossokkan kedua telapak tngannya, bermaksud menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mark hanya tertawa kecil sembari mencuri pandang pada Jaemin. Beberapa saat kemudian Mark mengambil tangan Jaemin dan menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Dingin kan?" tanya Mark menyindir.

Jaemin tidak menggubris pertanyaan Mark. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berbelanja keperluan di apartement yang sudang mulai habis. Yaps, mereka memang tinggal satu apartement yang merupakan hadiah pertunangan mereka.

Sesampainya di apartement, Jaemin meletakkan barang di meja dapur dan segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan duduk didekatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Mark mendekati Jaemin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mengejutkanku hyung," protes Jaemin.

"Sstt, diamlah. Sudah merasa lebih hangat?" bisik Mark tepat di telinga Jaemin.

Jaemin menganggukkan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping menahan rasa geli di telinganya. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu. Tak lama kemudian Mark menggendong Jaemin ala bridal style ke kamar mereka. Jaemin yang belum sempat melayangkan protes pun hanya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mark.

Mereka berbaring berhadapan. Mark menyibakkan anak rambut Jaemin ke belakang telinga Jaemin. Jaemin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mark dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mark.

Sesekali Jaemin melihat kearah Mark yang sedang memainkan rambut Jaemin. Mark memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini untuk mencuri kecup Jaemin. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jaemin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus ke dalam dekapan Mark.

Mark terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jaemin yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Tidurlah Na Jaemin," kata Mark mempererat dekapannya pada sosok mungil di depannya.

Mereka menyelam ke alam mimpi.

 **. . .**

 **Kkeut!**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Gyaaaa. Hasil pemikiran kek apa ini? Siapa yang kangen Jaemin hayooooo. Angkat kakinya! Tapi ya beginilah pikiran orang jones waktu mau tidur. Sumveh, itu keinginanku. Aku tuh pingin banget diperlakuin kek Jaemin. :'( Enak ya punya suami kek Markeu yang romantis baanget.

Eh, aku kok kayak ngebet banget nikah ya?/Sekolah yang bener dulu tam. Nikah aja yang dipikirin. Jodoh juga belom nongol gitu/Nggeh buk. *plakkk*

Sekian dan terima sayang. **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hujan turun begitu deras saat bertepatan dengan bel sekolah Jaemin yang berbunyi. Kebetulan sekali ia tidak membawa payung. Padahal tadi ia sudah diingatkan. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap. Tanpa berfikir lama, Jaemin meletakkan tasnya di depan, menundukkan kepala dan berlari menerjang hujan.

Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan basah kuyup. Jari tangannya berkerut dan bibirnya sedikit menggigil menahan dinginnya udara. Belum sempat mengetuk, pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Jaemin melihat seseorang di depannya dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kehujanan lagi Na Jaemin?"

Jaemin hanya menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sindiran itu dengan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jaemin segera lari berjinjit menuju kamar mandi. Seseorang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Jaemin.

 **. . .**

Jaemin keluar kamar dengan berbalut selimut tebal. Ia menghampiri seseorang yang duduk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Melihat Jaemin mendekat kearahnya, orang itu segera menarik tangan Jaemin dan dibawa duduk didepannya (paham kah? Modelnya kek dipangku. Tapi itu Jaemin dudduk di sofa. Bukqn dipaha) Orang itu memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaemin.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan hyung?" seseorang yang ia ajak berbicara malah menghiraukannya.

"Mark hyung, aku berbicara padamu," kata Jaemin tegas.

Seseorang bernama Mark itu pun melirik Jaemin sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali memeluk Jaemin lebih erat, "jika aku memelukmu, kau dan aku akan merasa hangat."

"Aish kau ini hyung," muncul semburat merah di pipi Jaemin.

"Omong-omong hyung, apa kau tidak membuat makanan? Aku lapar~" rengek Jaemin.

"Kau mau apa? Ramyeon? Sup? Cokelat panas?" tanya Mark.

"AKU MAU SEMUANYA!"

 **. . .**

 **Kkeut!**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Ini ceritanya malam dingin season 2. Entah kenapa dingin-dingin jadi kepikiran buat ff atau lebih tepatnya drabbel ya. Aku juga bingung kenapa kalo aku buat MarkMin pasti gabakal nyampek 1k kata. Kan sedih jadinya~


End file.
